The Percy Jackson Ships
by SoulHorse
Summary: Every single person who is shipped with Percy. Maybe sequel.
1. Perzoe

**Hi demigods, legacies, and mortals! How are all my readers doing? Here's a new story for you! It's been in my head for years and I finally decided to put it on Fanfiction! This is called, The Percy Ships. Oneshots of every girl and boy Percy Jackson has been shipped with. All girls and boys, even people like Hazel, Hera, who knows! Now, I personally ship Percabeth, but let's see how Percy does with other girls. No friendliness, just romance. Typical romance story. Ok? Please send requests!**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill. I'm a girl, not a man.**

 **Just because I can, we start with Perzoe. I don't own the script below! It's when Zoe dies. I twisted it a bit so…yeah.**

 **Perzoe**

"Annabeth, Percy," Thalia interrupted. Her voice was urgent. She and Artemis were kneeling at Zoe's side, binding her wounds.

Percy ran over to help. Annabeth stayed behind with her father, the two quietly talking. There wasn't much to do. They had no ambrosia or nectar. No regular medicine would help. It was dark, but Percy saw that Zoe didn't look good. She was shivering, and the faint glow that usually hung around her was fading.

"Can't you heal her with magic?" Percy asked Artemis. "I mean… you're a goddess." His voice was slightly on edge and was filled with worry for the young Huntress.

Artemis looked troubled. "Life is a fragile thing, Percy." If the Fates will the string to be cut, there is little I can do. But I can try."

At the goddess's words, Percy felt tears come to his eyes. He couldn't deny the feelings he felt for Zoe. Her silky coal black hair. Her gleaming obsidian eyes. Her gracefulness. Her timeless face. She was beautiful and perfect in every way imaginable. Percy remembered all the times he spent alone with Zoe. He remembered when they had gone boating to the Hoover Dam, he and Zoe and secretly shared a sweet kiss. No one knew, not even the goddess. So Zoe remained a Hunter. He remembered running a hand through her hair and passionately making out with her at a restroom at the Hoover Dam. He remembered how they almost had s** with each other and how great it felt to be with Zoe.

He watched as Artemis tried to put a hand on Zoe's side, but Zoe gripped her wrist. She looked into the goddess's eyes, and a kind of understanding passed between them. Percy felt a pang of jealousy. He barely got to know his love. He wished Zoe could stay alive so the two could be together.

"Have I…served thee well?" Zoe whispered.

"With great honor," Artemis said softly. "The finest of my attendants."

Zoe's face relaxed. "Rest. At last."

"I can try to heal the poison, my brave one."

But in that moment, Percy understood that it wasn't the poison that was killing her, but her father's final blow. Zoe knew all along that the Oracle's prophecy was about her: she would die by a parent's hand. And yet she took the quest. She had chosen to save her one and only, and Atlas's fury broke her.

Zoe first took Zoe's hand.

"I'm sorry we argued," Zoe said. "We could have been sisters."

"It's my fault," Thalia said, blinking hard. "You were right about Luke, about heroes, men-everything."

"Perhaps not all men," Zoe murmured. She smiled weakly at Percy. "Do you still have the sword?"

Percy couldn't speak. Here his love was dying and she asked about his sword.

"Zoe-" She cut Percy short. "The sword, my love."

Everyone gasped at Zoe's words. _My love?_ That was unusual, because Zoe was a Hunter and she couldn't love. But Percy didn't react. He quietly pulled Riptide the pen out and handed it to his girlfriend. She grasped it.

"You spoke the truth, Percy. You are nothing like…Like Hercules. I am honored you carry this sword, and my heart."

Everyone was still flabbergasted at her words. But Percy didn't react. He simply picked up Zoe's body, and pulled her in for a kiss. The two kissed passionately and Percy gripped her waist.

Then Percy let go and said, "I am honored to carry the sword, but I'm more honored to carry your heart, soul, and love. You're my one and only. And I'll love you for eternity. I'll follow you to the Underworld if I can. And I will. I love you Zoe."

Percy grabbed Riptide and stabbed himself with it. Everyone gasped. Then, he pulled Zoe into a deeper kiss, which was even more passionate, loving, and fierce. Annabeth burst into a sob. Thalia held back tears. Artemis simply kept a calm face, but inside, she was glad that Percy was with her.

"Lady Artemis," a soft voice said. Artemis looked to see her beloved lieutenant, Zoe. "I am sorry, but I have been taken by love. You may take my immortality. I do not belong with the Hunters anymore. I belong to Percy, as he has stolen my heart. I am sorry."

Artemis took her Hunter's hand. "Zoe, you need not apologize. I will not revoke your oath. You have been a fine Huntress and you deserve to be remembered. You are still a Hunter, even in death."

"Thank you, my lady. I can see stars again." she rasped out. And then she stopped breathing.

Artemis cupped her hands over Zoe and Percy's mouths and spoke a few words in Ancient Greek. A silvery wisp of smoke exhaled from Zoe's and Percy's lips and was caught in the goddess hand. _Percy,_ Artemis thought, _thank you for giving my devoted lieutenant someone to love and be with her for eternity._ The two bodies disappeared. Artemis stood, said a blessing, breathed into her cupped hand, and released the silver dust to the sky. The dust flew up, sparkling, and vanished.

Annabeth, Thalia, Artemis, and Dr. Chase looked up at the night sky. And weren't surprised when they saw a gleaming constellation: a girl with a bow, running across the sky and a boy with sword, holding her hand.

 **And done! Whaddya think?! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Gee thanks. Haha! JK. So anyway, you know the drill! RRFF! Please, no flaming, or else AprilSpirit and I will find you, hunt you down, and kill you. So anyways, please request some Percy couples, besides Percabeth. I'm saving that for the middle or end. No repeats! Sorry it's short. I'll try and make it longer next time!**

 **-Yours in demigoddishness, SoulHorse**


	2. Percy and Aphrodite-Read at risk

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter of The Percy Jackson Ships! I might do two chapters today. Might. Thank you to my three reviewers! This chapter is about…drumroll please…Percy/Aphrodite! Next is Perlia! I'm sorry if the romantic moments are overused throughout this story. Sorry if this is OOC! I had to. Remember, Percy is going to be heartbroken. Keep that in mind please. And there is a reason this story is rated T. Slutty Aphrodite and hot bad boy Percy story. So anyway, let's continue on!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything! I also don't own some of the script! Taken from The Last Olympian. I twisted some of it, just like Perzoe's chapter. BTW, in case you didn't know, these chapters have nothing to do with each other.**

 **Percy/Aphrodite**

Percy looked sadly at the kissing couple. The two were battered, bruised, and bloodied, but they looked extremely content with each other. Who were they? Annabeth and Luke. Percy knew that he cared for Annabeth, but Luke seemed to too. Annabeth had liked both of them, but it looks like she loved Luke more. That broke Percy's heart. He thought she liked him, since she kissed him while they were in the Labyrinth and Percy seemed like he was going to die. But, considering what just happened, several minutes ago, Annabeth didn't love him enough for her to stay with him.

 _Flashback_

 _Kronos loomed over Annabeth, his sword raised._

 _Blood trickled from the corner of Annabeth's mouth. She croaked, "Family, Luke. You promised. The two of us, together forever. More than Thalia. Remember?"_

 _Percy took a painful step forward. His mind spun as he tried to hobble over. Together forever? More than Thalia? Percy then figured it out. It can't be. He and Annabeth were together. Right? On the other side, Grover was back on his feet, over by the throne of Hera. Before either of us could get anywhere close to Annabeth, Kronos staggered._

 _He stared at the knife in Annabeth's hand, the blood on her face."Promise."_

 _Then, he gasped like he couldn't get air, "Annabeth…"_

 _Bu it wasn't the Titan's voice. It was Luke's. He stumbled forward like he couldn't control his body. "You're bleeding…it's my fault. I should have protected you. I should have loved you like I promised."_

 _"_ _Luke, it doesn't matter. Are you ok?" Annabeth asked Luke._

 _Time Skip_

 _Luke gazed at Annabeth lovingly. "You knew. I almost killed you, but you knew…you remembered our vow."_

 _"_ _Shh." Her voice trembled. "You were a hero at the end, Luke. It'll be okay. The gods are coming. You'll be fine."_

 _Percy sighed quietly. Grover looked at him sadly. He knew Percy liked Annabeth, but she paid him no attention. Her eyes were for Luke only. The two held hands and gazed into each other's eyes, blue on gray, as if they were in there own little infinite._

 _Just then, the gods burst in. Hermes took one glance at Luke on the ground, and Annabeth lying next to him and the cold floor, and yelled,"Apollo! Help them!" Apollo rushed next to them and quickly healed them. Luke and Annabeth got up and stared into each other's eyes. Then, they leaned forward, and kissed, passionate, hard, and sweet._

 _Flashback over_

Percy watched as Annabeth leaned into Luke's chest and sweetly kissed him on his lips. He kissed her back, and they had another make-out session. Then, they broke apart, Luke still holding Annabeth, as the gods called all the heroes and fighters to attention. In short, Annabeth became Olympus architect and Luke got the title of Overcomer of Kronos.

Then, it was Percy's turn.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced. His name echoed throughout the chamber.

All talking died down. The room was silent except for the crackle of the hearth fire. Everyone's eyes were on me-all the gods, the demigods, the Cyclopes, the spirits. Percy walked into the middle of the throne room. Aphrodite winked at him and smiled seductively. Hestia sent Percy a gentle smile, which gave him the courage to keep walking.

He first bowed to Zeus. Then he knelt at his father's feet.

"Rise, my son." Poseidon said.

Percy stood uneasily.

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

Everyone waited for someone to protest. The gods never agreed on anything, but no one spoke.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

Percy hesitated, before asking, "Any gift?"

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson-if you wish it-you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

Percy looked at him, stunned. "Um, a god?"

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

"I approve as well," Athena said. She spared a mere glance at Annabeth and looked away, probably disapproving of Annabeth's relationship with Luke.

Percy glanced back at Annabeth. She was cuddling with Luke to the side in the hall and they kept kissing each other and gazing at each other. A couple times, they would get into a heavy make-out session and hold on tightly to each other. Then they would let go only to start doing it again. Percy didn't even think twice after glancing at the cuddly couple.

"I accept," Percy said firmly.

Zeus smiled grimly. "Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, I make you the God of heroes and tsunamis, and minor user of water." Then, Percy collapsed.

When he came to, Percy found himself in an infirmary. There was also someone kissing him on the lips, neck, and body. His eyes opened to see a beautiful young teenage girl about 16 with long blonde waves and blue-grey eyes. He immediately kissed her back. Why, he had no idea. The two made out for a couple of minutes. Or what seemed like it. The two actually made out for 5 hours. The girl climbed into Percy's bed with him and they kissed even more. Percy felt relieved that he could move on from Annabeth, probably date a few girls, like this one. He climbed on top of the girl and began kissing her deeply. She giggled and they made out for another 5 hours. By the time they detached, it was midnight. Percy grabbed the girl and put her into his bed and they slept until 7am and woke and made out again until 12pm.

At 12, the girl got out of his bed, kissed Percy all over, and said, "See you later Percy! Your palace at 2?" Percy smirked at her. "Why not? We had a lot of fun last night. What's your name?"

The blonde haired teenage girl blushed and smiled seductively. "Aphrodite." Percy looked stunned for a moment. The teen left as Percy began to ponder what he and Aphrodite, the gorgeous goddess of love, would do that afternoon.

Percy got out of the infirmary 30 minutes later. He decided to take a walk and then saw a blue palace that was styled like his father's. He teleported there to see a sign on the door. _Welcome Percy Jackson! This is your palace!_ He stepped in to find a giant living room, kitchen, and hundreds of guest rooms and other rooms. Some serving nymph girls waved and winked at him. He smiled at them and went to find his room. He found his room, which had a water bed, balcony, fountain, bathroom, TV, and a ton of stuff. Percy found Riptide on his bed and a note with…condoms? Percy grabbed the note and read: _Hey Percy! You were really hot last night. You might need these, just in case you find yourself with me or one of your serving girls! See you later babe! Love, Aphrodite._

Percy groaned. He threw away the condoms and the note. Looks like Aphrodite was really dirty and slutty. No wonder that teenage girl last night seemed like she wanted to rip his clothes off. He shuddered. Then, Percy went downstairs and found a ton of serving girls. Some were okay looking, with dark hair and dark eyes. But one really caught his attention. She had a skimpy bikini on and had silver-blond hair and seductive navy blue eyes. Percy then noticed all the girls wore bikinis. Oh gods. Oh well, he could order them into better outfits later. Then, he checked the time. It was only 12:30. He still had time to mess with a nymph and meet Aphrodite. So then, Percy wove his way to the blonde and grabbed her. She smirked at him, like she was expecting it.

Then Percy dragged the nymph to his room. Percy shoved her roughly against the door and the two made out **(Geez Percy, being a player on your first day awake as a god? What happened to Noble Percy?).** After they made out for an hour, Percy demanded, "What's your name?" The girl flipped her hair and replied, "Coral." Percy growled at her, "Well Coral, you're my slave now. No other guys for you until I say so." **(WTF am I doing? Is Percy being affected by Aphrodite? Did she slip him something?)** Coral smiled at Percy. "All the other boys are boring. I have't had this much fun in centuries!" They began to make out again. At 1:59, Percy gave her one last kiss and shoved her out his room. He ripped off his t-shirt as the doorbell rang.

Percy walked downstairs and his serving girls turned to gawk at him. Coral batted her eyelashes at him. He opened the door to see the same gorgeous teenager from before.

"Hey Per-," Aphrodite began, but was cut off when Percy dragged her in and shoved her against the door for into a forceful kiss. Like what he did with Coral, Percy dragged Aphrodite up into his room to make out and stuff.

 _This is the serving girls story. They have a very unexpected guest. Rated a big T._

The serving girls continued with their work. One girl named Asteri said, "I wonder what those to are doing up there." Another named Becca, rolled her eyes. "Asteri, it's the goddess of love and the hottest boy alive! Anything can happen." Melody, another girl smirked deviously. "If you're all so curious, why don't we go take a look?" The girls agreed. Asteri, Becca, Melody, and Coral went upstairs. Becca silently opened Percy's door. Then she quickly shut it, her eyes wide. "I'm scarred for life," she muttered. Asteri rolled her eyes. "It can't be that bad." She opened the door, and shut it too. "Never mind," she said. Melody took a look, then Coral. As the shut the door, the youngest and most innocent, Remi, came bouncing up. "What's going on?" Remi asked, her big green eyes round, wide, and innocent. The four widened their eyes. "Um, Percy is just talking with the goddess of love. Hey, wanna go see a movie?" Melody said quickly. "Sure!" Remi squealed. Melody and Remi left. Then, the doorbell rang. Becca rolled her eyes. "Probably Melody. She probably forgot some money again. Coral snickered. "Honestly, she's an airhead. But, that's Melody. The three girls headed down and opened the door to a very unexpected guest. Apollo.

Apollo smiled deviously at the girls. He was shirtless. Coral muttered something about needing to go clean something and took off. Which left Becca and Asteri alone with the very hot sun god. "So," Apollo said. "I need one of you girls to come with me. I need some alone time with one of you." The two girls quickly realized what was going on. Becca flipped her dark hair and batted her forest green eyes. Asteri was a bit more adventurous. She smiled seductively at him, let down her blond hair, which was in a ponytail, and tossed it around. She made her hazel eyes twinkle with lust. Then, she pulled off her bikini. Apollo grabbed Asteri and made out with her. He groped Asteri's hips as he snapped his fingers. Zephyr one of the winds, came out. He was also shirtless. Becca widened her eyes. The two made out too. Then, Zephyr teleported him and Becca away to his lair. Apollo took Asteri to his palace and into his room.

When Coral went back to the door, Asteri, Apollo, and Becca were gone. "I knew it." Coral said. She shut the door, not expecting her two friends to return for a very, very long time. As Coral went on with her business, cleaning with the other servants, they heard screams and moans of pleasure for the whole night.

 _Midnight. Back to Percy and Aphrodite._

Percy was making out with Aphrodite. The two were in his bed, going really far with romance. Then, he popped the question to her as they lay together in his bed. "So, wanna go out with me?" The question was answered with a kiss.

 **So, a little mini story in the Percy/Aphrodite slut chapter. Whaddya think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? To haters, I say, back the frick off and go somewhere else, or I'll make you die painfully in a pot of acid in hole and bury you alive. JK. I wouldn't do that. Or would I? Either way, you're going to pay if you flame. So, next chapter is Perlia! Keep an eye out for the next chapter!**

 **-Yours in demigoddishness, SoulHorse**


	3. Perlia

**Hi everyone! Welcome to another chapter of The Percy Jackson Ships! I really like this story, so I'm updating! As I said, this is going to be Perlia. The next chapter is going to be Percy/Chaos and after that is Percalypso. Sound good? No? I don't care. I don't exactly know how to write Perlia stories, so I'm gonna try my best. Hope you like, 'cause I'm not taking this down to rewrite. Don't blame me, blame the laziness. Set when Thalia comes to life and as per usual, twisted. Might not follow the exact wording, as I don't have the book. Also, I'm sorry I'm not updating The Twelve Trials. I have writer's block! OOC people.**

 **Disclaimer: My initials are PB, not RR. Completely different letters, therefore I don't own.**

 **Perlia**

Percy was walking outside of his cabin. It was another boring day. He wandered around the cabins, walking towards the lake. Then, he heard the breakfast bell and went to go eat. As Percy took a bite of his blue pancake, Grover burst in, yelling something, which made the campers shocked and crazed, as they got up and pulled on armor onto their pajamas and trying to eat breakfast. Half of them just ran down to the pine tree.

"Percy!" Grover shouted.

"What?" Percy replied, calmly eating his pancake.

"The tree! Annabeth…on the hill…she…" Grover stammered.

That got his attention. Quicker than the blink of an eye, Percy chomped down his pancake and joined the others to run to Thalia's Pine Tree. He found Annabeth crouched on the ground, her eyes wide and focused on the the fleece, which lay on the tree. Percy ran over to Annabeth.

"Annabeth! What happened?" Percy whisper-yelled.

She pointed to the tree where…no…it couldn't be…Percy gawked at the sight before him. It was a girl with spiky black hair, black leather jacket, a Death to Barbie t-shirt, a pair of distressed jeans, and battered sneakers. Percy had to admit: whenever he saw Annabeth, his heart skipped a beat. But this girl, she was a whole nother level. She made his heart ache with longing, him to do anything for and with her, his heart beating like crazy. This girl drove him crazy. So when she opened her eyes, he went mentally nuts. Her eyes were a shocking electric blue.

"What's your name?" Percy questioned, once the girl was fully conscious.

"I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus." Thalia answered in her melodic voice. She then went unconscious again.

Ok, now Percy was insane and head-over-heels in love. If this was an anime, there would be hearts over his head and his eyes would be hearts. His heart would literally be jumping out of his chest. Although she was his father's enemy, he was going to have her, no matter what. Chiron galloped over to where Thalia lay.

"Take her to the infirmary." Chiron said.

"I got it." Percy quickly intervened.

He gently picked her up and put her on a stretcher and helped take her to the infirmary. As the Apollo kids tended to Thalia, Percy stayed by her side. Annabeth and Grover tried to persuade him to get up and go do something, but Percy refused. He wanted to be the first face she saw when she woke up. Annabeth and Grover eventually gave up, so instead of making him go to do stuff, all they did was bring him food and leave him to his waiting.

That night, Percy was drinking blue coffee on his chair while he stayed with Thalia. Chiron had given him permission to stay in the infirmary. A sudden voice shocked him.

"Where am I?"

Percy looked at Thalia's bed. Her blue eyes were wide open.

Percy replied softly, "You're at camp. Camp Half Blood. Do you want me to wake Chiron?"

"No!" she whispered. "Don't tell anyone!"

"Why?" Percy demanded. "They can help you!"

"Just…don't." Thalia said. "Where's Luke, Annabeth, and Grover?"

Percy wondered what he should say. "You didn't see anyone when you first woke up?"

"No." she said. "I only saw…you. I saw your beautiful sea green eyes." She blushed lightly. **(Told you! Total OOCness)**

Thalia leaned in closer to him. Percy leaned in closer. Their lips met halfway, then stopped. Thalia withdrew.

"Never mind." she muttered. "Go away…what's your name?"

"Percy" he responded.

"Thalia lay back down and closed her eyes to sleep. "Go away Percy."

Percy sure as heck didn't want to. He wanted to stay with her and maybe sneak in a kiss or two. But she wanted him to go. So he left.

The next morning, the Apollo cabin announced Thalia was awake. They had Chiron check on her to see if she was able to get up, and he pronounced her fine. Chiron assigned Annabeth and Grover to go give her a tour around camp and orientation. Percy was disappointed he wasn't picked, but he waved it off and went to have breakfast and train. After Percy had breakfast, he went to the arena to train. After fighting Clarisse and several others, Percy went to go get some water and as he did, he heard Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth outside the arena and were walking toward the entrance. Percy heard Annabeth brag of the adventures she, Grover, and he had. Their voices neared the entrance. Percy quickly took off his shirt, picked up his sword, and began to fight the next challenger.

As Thalia walked in, Percy performed an astounding sword move on his challenger. All the Aphrodite girls swooned at his muscles, power, and strong body. Some girls fluttered their eyelashes, winked, moaned his name seductively, blushed, waved, giggled, and some fainted because they saw Percy shirtless. Percy walked over to Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover, greeted them, and walked over to his admirers, determined to get Thalia jealous.

As Percy turned his back to Annabeth, she blushed at his muscles and 6-pack. It was obvious to everyone, but Percy; Annabeth liked him.

Percy walked over to the Aphrodite girls. Shouts of Percy's name was screamed. Some girls started kissing him on his body and touching his abs. Some girls moaned "Oh Percy!" seductively. Percy then grabbed one girl with blue eyes and red hair. She had been kissing his body and moaning his name. **(Warning: OOC Percy/bad boy. In case you didn't know.)**

He whispered in her ear, "What's your name?"

She giggled. "I'm Mira."

Percy grabbed Mira's arm, which made her squeal with delight, slam her against the wall, and made out with her furiously. He ran his hands through her tangled red curls, kiss her neck, and hold her hips firmly. He then carefully slid his hand under her shirt and took it out. Mira was busy kissing him and his body. She moaned happily. The other girls in the arena, including Annabeth, glared at Mira jealously. All except for Thalia. At first glance, Thalia seemed emotionless. But if you looked closer, her hands were clenched tightly, her eyebrows knit together, her mouth held in a tight, firm line. In truth, Thalia Grace felt jealousy. She wanted to rip Mira into pieces and take Percy from her. Her hands were tingling with electric energy. Then, when it seemed she was going to explode with anger and rage, Percy let go of Mira and gave her one last kiss. She touched his abs one more time, before bouncing off to her friends.

As Percy walked back to his cabin alone, someone grabbed his arm from the shadows of the cabins. The figure shoved him against the cabin and pressed their lips to his. The person then ripped off his shirt. Percy looked at the figure. He couldn't see anything. So he couldn't to kiss the person. He had a feeling it was a girl by the soft lips and curves he felt. Percy just made out with the mystery girl and every now and then, he would kiss her neck, which made her moan with pleasure. Then, Percy heard the dinner conch/or bell sound. He let go of the girl, put his shirt on, and took off for dinner. The girl melted into the shadows.

After dinner and bonfire, Percy decided to go to bed. He put on his pajama pants, but left off his shirt, just in case some girl snuck in and he could make out with her without ruining the moment just so he could be shirtless. As Percy began to fall asleep, someone started to kiss him roughly. Percy opened his eyes to see a girl in a bra and underwear with spiky black hair and blue eyes. Thalia. He began to kiss her with the same passion. After they made out, Percy lay in bed with her.

"Why Thalia?" Percy asked her.

"Why?" she said. "Why I did this huh? That's because I love you. That stupid Mira girl made out with you today in the arena, so I figured I had to get you right after. I can't let her have you. You're mine. In case you haven't figured, that was me who grabbed you earlier and made out with you in between cabins. Are you ok with that?"

Percy grinned. "Heck yeah."

Percy flipped her over and began to kiss her passionately. He pulled off his pj pants and kissed her in his boxers. Percy's hands roved her body as Thalia kissed his abs. In short, Percy and Thalia had hot night.

The next morning, Percy and Thalia walked hand in hand through camp. He saw Annabeth's eyes wide with disbelief, the Aphrodite girls looking disappointed, and Mira from the other day look just pissed. Then, in front of them, Percy and Thalia made out furiously. After making out(The girls were still watching with disbelief), Percy got down on one knee, opened a small black box, and pulled out a blue sapphire bracelet.

He asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Thalia said, "YES!"

The two embraced and made out again.

 **Yay! Total OOCness for Perlia! Don't hate, just request. Next up: Percy/Chaos. Keep an eye out for the next chapter, or follow this story! RRFF! Have a great day everyone! Crap. The OOCness is getting to me! Help! AprilSpirit appears out of nowhere and punches me. Thanks. I needed that. Please RRFF and request more couples!**

 **-Yours in demigoddishness, SoulHorse.**


	4. AN 1

**Hey demigods! SoulHorse is here with an AN for this story(duh). So, this is the requests for the people Percy's shipped with. So far, we have done Perzoe, Percy/Aphrodite, and the most recent, Perlia. After all the reviews with the couple requests, I made a list of what the next chapters are. And here we are, demigods and demigoddesses!**

 **Chapter 4: Percy/Chaos**

 **Chapter 5: Percalypso**

 **Chapter 6: Pertemis**

 **Chapter 7: Percy/Katie**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed! Have a cookie! (:) (:) (:) Or three. Oh well. Keep on RRFF and send in reviews to request your favorite couple! I won't update if you don't! Boy or girl, from Phoebe to Leo, just send in a couple that hasn't been done! Check out AprilSpirit's stories too! And don't flame, or we'll hunt you down. I know someone who can hack. JK! I won't do that! Or will I? Anyway, AprilSpirit and I will find you if you flame on our stories. Bye!**

 **Yours in demigoddishness,**

 **SoulHorseA**


End file.
